


"We tried."

by Mswriter07



Series: Please do series [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Sequel to "Please do."  More shameless smut and Andy and Joe plotting blackmail.





	"We tried."

Two days later Joe and Andy had walked in on Patrick being teased mercilessly by Pete stroking his cock and planting biting kisses on the inside of his thighs. They were in the kitchenette of the bus - Patrick sprawled across the bench, pants shoved to his knees with Pete on his knees. “Oh fuck!” Joe groaned. After he covered his eyes he said, “Cover up and clean the bench and rule number fucking one - no sex anywhere we can possibly walk in on you guys.”

Patrick collapsed against the bench and knocked his hat off. Pete managed to not bite into Patrick’s thigh as he was in mid kiss/nip when Joe shouted and turned around. “You guys weren’t supposed to be back for another couple of hours.”

“Well we got done early. Now take yourselves to the back room so Andy and I can play video games and burn our retinas.”

Patrick pulled up his boxers and Pete helped him off the bench and helped him walk to the back of the bus with his pants still around his knees. Before Pete could close the door to the back room, Andy said, “And keep the sex noises down.”

The door slammed shut and Andy shrugged at Joe. “We tried.”

“I need to bring Marie on tour with us next time and maybe they’ll learn a lesson.” Joe said as he turned on Halo and gave Andy a controller.

“Don’t need two couples battling for louder sex noises. We’ll just get two buses next tour and those two can do whatever they want to do.” The thump against the back wall and Pete and Patrick moaning almost in harmony echoed down the small hall to the front of the bus.

In the back room, Pete had Patrick pinned to the wall and he pushed his hips against Patrick’s as he suckled Patrick’s bottom lip causing them both to moan. When Patrick needed to breathe he pulled away and said, “We need to fuck.”

“Yes!” Pete grinned. 

He reached for Patrick’s shirt and Patrick batted his hands away and said, “Clothes off! Now!”  
Pete stepped away and smirked, “Yes sir.”

“Sir my ass. On the bed and on your back.” Pete followed instructions and waited for Patrick to join him. Patrick scooped up the lube bottle and shook it, enough for this round of sex, then one of them would have to go buy a new bottle. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Pete’s thighs.

“What do you have in mind?” Pete asked as he watched Patrick spread his thighs and he saw the red marks from his biting kisses and Patrick’s thick erection bobbing in front of him. 

Pete went to wrap his hand around Patrick’s cock and Patrick said, “Not yet. Let me prep myself.”

“So I get to fuck you?”

“I’m going to ride you harder than the Derby winner.” Patrick replied as he slicked two of his fingers and shoved them inside. He bit his lip and rode his fingers and then worked a third finger inside of himself. Pete had to bite his own lip to keep the noises down and they weren’t even fucking yet. He watched Patrick ride his fingers and his thighs stretching and tensing as he moved. Patrick finished stretching and he lined himself up to take Pete’s dick and lowered himself slowly. Pete managed to hold still and let Patrick keep the control.

Patrick braced himself over Pete and leaned down to kiss him as he started to move - he rocked himself and sped up as his body relaxed. He moved his mouth down to Pete’s neck and shoulders and he traced the thorns with the tip of his tongue. Pete arched and grit his teeth - Patrick was going to give him a heart attack. His hands found Patrick’s hips and he held on. Patrick sped up enough to create a bounce and Pete growled at the sensations flowing through him and around him. Patrick sucked on his skin hard enough to leave marks and his cock was pressed between their bodies and slick from the pre-cum. 

The bed knocked against the wall leading to the bunks and Patrick moaned, “Fuck yes! So good Pete!”

“Almost Trick. Jesus!” Pete muttered as he tried to catch his breath. Patrick was stealing it as he pressed kisses to Pete’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. 

“‘M close.” Patrick breathed against Pete’s neck. 

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and he rolled them over. Patrick looked up from behind his foggy frames and Pete readjusted himself and pushed back inside. He wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock and started to lavish attention on it like it deserved. Patrick writhed under Pete’s ministrations and he tried to talk but all he could do was make noises. He pushed his hands against the wall and wrapped his legs around Pete’s hips.

Pete looked at Patrick’s flushed and sweaty body and how he was trying to contain some of his noises but Pete wasn’t going to have that. He picked up his thrusts and hit Patrick's each time. “God...god...fuck! Fuck!”

Patrick stiffened and Pete gave his cock one last twist of his wrist and Patrick came all over Pete's hand and their bodies. His ass pulsed around Pete's cock and Pete rode out his own orgasm filling Patrick and sliding down his thighs. He collapsed against Patrick and kissed his chest lightly. Patrick stroked Pete's hair and said when he got a brain cell to work, “Good?”

“Better than.” Pete mumbled against Patrick.

“Good.”

The band had a couple of days in a hotel and finally Andy and Joe could have some silence. The two days of being confined to the bus were wearing on their sanity and hearing. Both bought soundproof headphones to sleep with so they didn’t have to hear Pete and Patrick’s sex noises. The two men once they crossed that line in their friendship were like rabbits, or plain horny teenagers, attached at the mouth or other more intimate places that neither Andy or Joe wanted to think about. 

Outside the bus Patrick and Pete each had just one of their bags and Patrick's laptop bag while Joe and Andy had two bags each and the Xbox. Andy turned to Pete and Patrick and said, “Keep it down so we can sleep.”

Patrick blushed and Pete snarked, “Don't listen to us then.”

Joe rubbed his forehead and said, “We won't walk in on them at least Andy and we can always record them through the wall for blackmail.”

“Blackmail is good. Let's go get our rooms.” Andy said. “I want to get some sleep.”

“You guys suck.” Pete grinned as he wrapped his arm around Patrick's shoulders and pulled him into the hotel. Before they got to the counter Pete whispered against Patrick's ear, “We'll give them a show.” His lips brushed Patrick's temple when he pulled away.

Patrick gave Pete a small smile and Pete squeezed Patrick's shoulder. They knew they would be okay.


End file.
